Love is the strongest bond
by Triple P
Summary: Duo und Heero proof, that real love still exists after death! YAOI


~Love is the strongest Bond~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Das ist die erste Gundam Wing Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe. Ist schon knapp ein Jahr her. Hey, ich war jung und brauchte das Geld... So, please do not sue me!!!  
  
Warnings: character death...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nein, DUO!", schrie Heero verzweifelt, doch Maxwell hörte ihn nicht. Das einzige, dem Duo Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, war die Pistolenkugel, die sich langsam aber sicher durch seinen Brustkorb bohrte.  
  
Zechs Merquise stand mit rauchender Pistole ein paar Meter vor dem schrecklichen Szenario.  
  
„Sieh mal einer an! Ich habe ihn erledigt! ‚The God of Death' goes back to hell, kann man da wohl nur sagen.", lachte Zechs.  
  
Nachdem Heero Yuy seinen Freund aufgefangen und auf den Boden gelegt hatte, zog er seinerseits eine Waffe und richtete sie auf Zechs.  
  
„Du wirst doch jetzt wohl nicht abdrücken, Heero?" Doch dieser schien das Gesagte nur von ganz Weitem zu vernehmen.  
  
„Doch! Genau das werde ich jetzt tun!", sagte Heero, um im selben Moment den Abzug zu drücken.  
  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Yuy, das wirst du bereuen!", schrie der großgewachsene blonde junge Mann dem Brünetten entgegen. Diese Drohung war zugleich das Letzte, was Merquise in seinem schlechten Leben von sich geben sollte. Er starb aufgrund eines glatten Durchschusses des Herzens. Für die restliche Welt kein schlimmer Verlust.  
  
Heero setzte sich neben Duo auf den Boden und legte dessen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Duo versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Blutung unterhalb seines rechten Schulterblattes zu stoppen, aber der Versuch war weniger erfolgreich.  
  
„Duo? Duo, hörst du mich?" Duo nickte.  
  
„Gut. Dann pass jetzt gut auf. Ich begebe mich schnell auf die Suche nach einer Telefonzelle. Ich bin sofort wieder da, okay?!"  
  
In dem Moment, als Heero aufstehen wollte, packte Duo mit einer blutverschmierten Hand Heero' s linkes Handgelenk und richtete sich etwas auf, um gleich darauf mit schmerverzehrtem Gesicht wieder zu Boden zu sinken.  
  
„N-nein.... Heero. Bleib h-hier. Gehe nicht!", brachte Duo unter schweren Atemzügen hervor.  
  
„A-aber Duo! Wenn ich keine Hilfe hole wirst du ... sterben!" Nun klang die Stimme des ‚Perfekten Soldaten' gar nicht mehr so monoton und eine einzelne Träne rollte seine rosige Wange herunter.  
  
„Es-es ist so-sowieso zu spät. (Hust!) Bitte bleib hier. .... Ich-ich möchte nicht alleine sterben." Duo' s Stimme war leiser, als Heero sie von ihm gewohnt war. Er wusste, dass die Zeit des Ablebens Duo' s gekommen war.  
  
„Duo. Nein. Versuche zu kämpfen. KÄMPFE! Wenn nicht für dich, dann für mich!" Duo' s Kopf schwang nun herum und er sah Heero nun direkt in die wässrigen blauen Augen. Wie schön sie doch waren. Aber was war das? Heero weinte? Weinte große, bittere Tränen.  
  
"Duo. Verlass mich nicht. Ich... ich liebe dich!" Ein Laut des Erstaunens huschte über Duo's Lippen.  
  
„H-Heero!", hustete Duo, fühlte sich unsicher.  
  
„Es.. es stimmt. Duo, ich liebe dich. Für mich bist du der beste, größte, einfühlsamste, intelligenteste Mensch auf der Welt. Meine...(gulp!) Gefühle für dich kann man nicht in Worte fassen! Ich liebe dich, ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
  
„Heero? Ich-ich wusste ja nicht.... (Hust!) Ich ... liebe d-dich auch!" Heero weinte nun noch bitterere Tränen, falls es überhaupt möglich war. Er hörte Duo husten und versuchte ihn in ein komfortablere Position zu bringen. Den Kopf immer noch in seinem Schoß und den Blick auf Duo' s violettfarbene Augen gerichtet, beugte sich Heero langsam runter. Er spürte den Atem seines Koi' s heiß gegen seiner Nase und seinen Lippen. Heero sah ein Funkeln in Duo' s Augen, dass er das erste mal in seinem ganzen Leben dort gesehen hat. Doch dieses erste Mal sollte gleichzeitig auch das letzte sein. Duo spürte wie Heero's Lippen seinen immer näher kamen und beide verschmolzen in einen langen, gefühlvollen Kuss.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Heero!" Duo hustete noch ein weiteres Mal und ein kleiner Blutstrom bahnte sich den Weg aus seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
„Nein! Duo! My Angel!" Heero stockte der Atem, als Duo' s Kopf langsam zur Seite kippte.  
  
„Ich.... werde i-immer für... für dich da sein! Ver-vergiss das nicht." Duo' s Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern und Heero hatte Mühe, ‚seinen' Duo zu verstehen.  
  
„Nein! Bitte. DUO!", weinte Heero, doch es war schon zu spät. Nach einem letzten Husten, starb Duo Maxwell, ‚The God of Death' in den Armen des Menschen, den er am meisten liebte; Heero Yuy.  
  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", schrie Heero und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und ohne zu merken, dass er blutete. Der Schmerz eines schweren Verlustes betäubte seine Sinne. Er weinte weiter und weiter, während er seinen toten Freund in seinen Armen hielt und so fest drückte wie es nur ging. Nach einigen Minuten verstummte Heero' s Schluchzen und er sah sich Duo an. Dieser hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein warmes Lächeln.  
  
‚Er sieht aus als ob er schläft', dachte Heero und ihm huschte auch ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Aber ein ganz anderes als jenes von Duo. Es war ein trauriges.  
  
Heero schwirrten die letzten Worte seines ‚beloved ones' immer wieder durch den Kopf: „Ich werde immer für dich da sein! Vergiss das nicht!"  
  
Neue Tränen fanden den Weg zu Heero' s Kinn. Heero stand auf und legte den Toten ganz behutsam auf den Boden und er talpte rüber zu der Leiche von Zechs Merquise.  
  
„Du hast deine Drohung war gemacht! Und dafür verabscheue ich dich. Du nahmst mir meinen einzigen Überlebensgrund. Du hast unsere Zukunft zerstört.", sagte Heero, wieder in dem gewohnten monotonen Tonfall. Yuy zog seine Waffe ein weiteres Mal und feuerte Zechs eine Kugel in die Stirn.  
  
„Du hättest leiden müssen! Leiden für das, was du mir angetan hast. Aber stattdessen hast du mein Leben zerstört! Du hast alles erreicht was du wolltest! Bist du nun endlich zufrieden? Aber eins soll dir gesagt sein: Im Himmel sind Duo und ich wieder vereint und dann kannst du uns nichts mehr tun!"  
  
Heero nahm die Waffe von Zechs an sich und ging wieder hinüber zu Duo. Besessen von der Idee, Duo wiederzusehen, legte Heero sich neben Duo, und zog ich an sich, um den Arm um ihn zu legen. Im anderen Arm hielt Heero die Pistole, die genau an seine Schläfe gerichtert war. Heero schluckte.  
  
„Gleich sind wir wieder vereint, mein Engel. Gleich bin ich bei dir!"  
  
Das Geräusch einer tödlichen Pistolenkugel hallte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dachte nur, ich sollte dieses veröffentlichen, damit man die Entwicklung meines Schreibstils verfolgen kann. =^_^= Ich weiß, dass sie nicht besonders gut ist, aber...  
  
Read and review! 


End file.
